goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Thantoseit Robert Jackson
Mewhahahaha!" Thantoseit Robert Jackson is a recurring villain in Nicklas Zande's videos. In his first appearance, Thantoseit gloated over blocking Nicklas Zande from editing the Power Rangers Fanon Wiki, and was grounded by his father for about a millennia. He cried. Later, at his school, he decided to "make an earthquake" and destroyed the school with a grenade. A news report revealed that he'd been injured in the explosion and dragged to safety by a friend--making him one of only ten students to survive the attack. Thantoseit's parents, who were watching the report with him, immediately demanded to know if he'd caused the attack, and he confessed. They grounded him. Some time later, Thantoseit decided to burn down the house, and overheated the microwave. The plan worked, and the house was destroyed. He gleefully told his family that he'd done it to scare them. Fortunately they were able to buy a new, better house immediately, and both of his siblings ended up with better rooms. Thantoseit was grounded. He decided to watch Beavis and Butthead, and was caught by his father, who scolded him because he was "too young." He tried to run away, but was caught by the Zyurangers, who informed him that they were blocking him. He got grounded. Eventually Thantoseit decided to run away from home, fleeing to Kansas. He got a call from his father, and answered using a different voice. Thantoseit told him where he was, and his parents came looking for him. Somehow, he found himself in a place that looked like his old house. To his bewilderment he saw himself preparing to burn down the house. He ended up watching a boy playing drums, who turned out to be Nicklas Zande. He ran away and jumped off a bridge. Abruptly he woke up in his bed, and declared that he had insomnia. Thantoseit got grounded a couple more times for things like repeatedly calling his Dad "Grandpa" or throwing a fit at a Texas Roadhouse. Things changed for the darker when he went to a store and somehow transformed the clothes on the racks into an army. He announced that he was going to turn Lansing, MI into Thantoseit, MI, and become the Mayor. It turned out he would do this by activating all computers in the state. Nick was able to hack into the computers and stop the plot. Thantoseit discovered that he had an older twin brother, Vantoseit. He prank-called PBS and got grounded again. He also got in trouble at his new school when he complained about a dog that wasn't supposed to be there--but which belonged to the principal. Presumably because of the plot to take over the city, he wound up in jail, but escaped when the guard left to use the bathroom. He assassinated President Obama and VP Biden, promptly taking over as president-slash-dictator. He outlawed criticism of himself, and abolished school and grounding, and introduced a state religion with himself as its deity. He also replaced the Stars & Stripes with the Soviet flag and changed the official language from English to Korean. Trivia *Thantoseit was usually voiced by Brian. *Thantoseit is a gender-swapped version of Thantosiet. *He is allergic to Brussels Sprouts. Category:Thantoseit's Army Category:Supervillains Category:Male Characters